


More Chats (Pt. 11)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [11]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Very very very brief mention of self harm, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends
Summary: Totally not related to this bc füçk that but ‘Where’s my love’ By Syml gives me sanvers feels rn haha ripTw// sorta mentions if self harm bc I’m in a mood





	More Chats (Pt. 11)

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not related to this bc füçk that but ‘Where’s my love’ By Syml gives me sanvers feels rn haha rip   
> Tw// sorta mentions if self harm bc I’m in a mood

[pinkie]:you know what’s more embarrassing than someone yelling at you when you have headphones on

[sunnyD]: almost nothing?

[pinkie]: it’s more embarrassing for the person yelling because they look like a fucking idiot

[little grey]: who yelled at you this time?

[detective dimples]: kara did

[bi spy]: IN ALL FAIRNESS SHE WAS ABOUT TO RUN IN FRONT OF A CAR

[pinkie]: I COULD HEAR YOU YELLING I WANTED TO GET HIT

[sunnyD]: babe?

[pinkie]: haha shit

[detective dimples]: why do you want to get hit ?

[pinkie]: because I feel like everyone would like me better if I was either dead or in a hospital unable to talk 

[detective dimples]: i just watched the color drain from trinis face so I can assume this isn’t your angsty teenage jokes 

[sunnyD]: i hope it’s a joke

[pinkie]: totally

private chat; sunnyD, pinkie

[sunnyD]: babe are you okay?

[pinkie]: definitely. why?

[sunnyD]: you literally just said you wanted to get hit by a car and that you think you inconvenience us

[sunnyD]: so yeah that flies some red flags 

[pinkie]: it’s not important really 

[sunnyD]: hey, if it’s made you upset then it’s important to you and what’s important to you is important to me. We’re a team and I’ll always be here 

[pinkie]: okay 

[pinkie]: Amanda came up to me again today and told me to kill myself and kept deadnaming you and misgendering you and i feel bad because I can’t protect you or my family and I feel like such a failure 

[pinkie]: like she says these insults with so much hatred likes she’s trying to change my mind but it won’t ever because I’m so impossibly and utterly in love with you and our family and everything that makes us us and she keeps trying to drag me down 

[sunnyD]: kim,,

[pinkie]: and I’m scared that I’ll get sad again and I’ll start doing some bad things again and I can’t drag you down trini i wouldn’t be able to live with myself 

[sunnyD]: bad things?

[pinkie]: i self harmed for like four years and I’ve been getting better because I didn’t have a reason to be better before

[sunnyD]: I’m sorry kim but trust me you’re not a bad person and you’re not going to drag me down you’re such a great person and you’ve made my life so much better since I’ve met you and I’ve never loved anybody as much as I love you 

[pinkie]: really? 

[sunnyD]: yes 

[pinkie]: can I come over?

[sunnyD]: always

famsquad 

[sunnyD]: do you guys think I’m fat? 

[detective dimples]: no

[sunnyD]: I feel fat

[good one]: me too

[sunnyD]: but you’re not fat

[good one]: neither are you fuck your insecurities 

[pinkie]: yeah and I have a good way to make sure your thighs don’t touch ;)

[sunnyD]: first off shut up, second off pay attention to the road

[pinkie]: I’m not on the road I’m at your window 

[detective dimples]: HER ROOM IS THE SECOND STORY HOW THE FUCK

[pinkie]: im a power ranger

[bi spy]: fnfnsk

* * *

[little grey]: is kim okay?

[detective dimples]: she’s alseep on trinis lap while trini sings ‘if I’m to die’

[good one]: omg I love Keaton Henson 

[detective dimples]: kara your wife rubbed emo onto my little sister 

[good one]: SHE GOT ME INTO ALL THE MUSIC I LIKE FUCK OFF MARGARET 

[bi spy]: uh oh

 

 

 

 


End file.
